Wasp
Physical Description 'Wasp' at first glace would be noticeable for his rather short height but having a slight build with the height. He wears very dark leight-weight gear, riddled with various knives of shapes and sizes, as well as wielding a modified plasma shotgun, made lighter by stripping the weapon down of uneccesary components and replacing them with scrap metal, to give it an urban camoflauge look. Most of the other 81st 'Reapers' consider 'Wasp' as a scout. He is able to endure walking long distances or running in a persuit situation, which is how he earned his codename 'Wasp' from being a fast mover, but impacting a big sting. Wasp has a certain attitude towards other people, being a rather passive person, being rather cautious around other people, but on the inside being a very aggressive person, if tempered by other people. Wasp is also a very keen scavenger, scurrying about the wastelands for any old buildings for food or water, as he has been in his younger years, which is why he is equipped with little to no supplies when out in the wastelands. Biography Wasp was born in the wastelands of San Diego a few years after Judgement day, but his young life wasn't the easiest. His parents were'nt the nicest as Wasp had recieved abuse from both of them. After reaching his teens, he had begun to run from home, without any real intention on going anywhere. After a few years of being alone in the wastelands of America, scavaging for food and water, hiding from the Machines that roamed the wastelands, he had been found by a patrol of 83rd 'Jacks', he was then taken to a nearby 84th Aid Station, they had provided him with clothing, food and water. After finally leaving his teens, he had been signed up in the 83rd 'Jacks' as a scout, directing patrols over the wasteland areas. Joining for the reason of wanting to play a part in the war. Wasp tended not to get on well with his commrades in the 83rd, being disrespected by the rest of the 83rd. After serving for a few years in the 83rd 'Jacks', one day during a covert operation with the 81st 'Reapers', he had been noticed by several of the 81st members as a possible potential for the 81st. Wasp was offered the position by the already existing member 'Verbal', and he had accepted the offer. During his first few years, he had aquired his first 'Reaper' mask, the same design as the one shown above in white. His second version of his mask is shown above, various scratch and scorch marks, and a yellow matte finish, and white matte teeth dotted on which eventually faded, giving the mask a battle worn appearance. Skills In Combat Because of Wasp's history within Tac-Rec, he had become specialized in scouting and tracking, often wearing light gear and not going into direct combat. However, Wasps skills evolved over time after joining the 81st, starting to specialize in Close-Quarters Combat, and skills with various types of blades and knives, which cover his entire body, whilst still equipped with dual 20 Watt sidearms for personal defense against drones and humans, and offense against them in some cases. Wasp skills in combat are surprisingly used in a different way other than to take out drones, with the number of bandits around the wastelands, he has become more specialized to deal with bandits, being able to sneak into camps and take out any bandits with his array of knives that dare threaten the 81st, with swift and deadly efficiency. As well as this, he has a wide range of demolition experience, being able to cause efficient distractions, be it to drones or humans alike. Out in the field, Wasp has worked with his close friend Wolf who he befriended when Wasp first joined the 81st, for almost all of their operations, they have been a two man team, being able to take out drones with deadly skill and efficiency, not to mention bandits as well. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in 81st 'Reapers'